


Of Scintillating Snow

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala share a romantic moment . . .
Collections: Obidala Network





	Of Scintillating Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).  
> Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to the one and only George Lucas. I am making no profit off this story or any other story I write. This is just pure fun and a stretch of my skills. I love feedback! Enjoy!

A misty white haze covered the landscape. Snow drifted and perched atop the jaded Theed structures. A young queen stood before the glass panes of her bedroom balcony, chestnut curls flowing below her waist and glazed eyes transfixed to the rhythm of the drifting snow flakes.

All of her tears had dried; she had no more tears left to cry. All of her dreams had been shattered, all of her hopes vanquished into the same bottomless pit to which her husband had descended . . .

Placing her palm to the freezing glass, she watched the pane fog, the she drew her hand away and witnessed the vapor dissipate. Slowly, she sank towards the glass, her pale cheeks connecting with the sheer coldness. Closing her eyes, Amidala pictured Anakin as he had been almost fifteen years ago, his mop of sandy-blonde hair, curious blue eyes, and adorably cocked grin. He was such a winsome child. How she missed him. Who would have thought a child so innocent to become so corrupt?

She stiffened, taking in a breath as a pair of arms wrapped around her. She leaned against him for comfort and warmth, the only person whom she could solely trust resting his head against her's.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked solemnly.

Amidala's eyes fluttered, allowing him to squeeze her tighter. "Was I ever given the chance to prepare?"

Obi-Wan failed to answer. He only held her, sensing that it was the only thing she really wanted at that moment. She just wanted to be held.

Amidala watched as the pale light of the moon gleamed over the piling snow, mounting higher with each passing moment. It was a scintillating picture meant only for her to see.

"We should leave soon, your Highness if we are to escape on foot."

The Queen only nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to take her off into a snowy, midnight escape.

Obi-Wan handed her a cream-colored cloak insulated with soft furs. He wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, cloaking himself in an identical robe. Amidala strung the laces of her knee-high white boots, too preoccupied to notice the light softness. Standing up, she drew her hood across her face and turned to view the palace for the final time. A single tear streaked down her cheek, sliding off of her chin.

She felt the weight of a gentle hand come down on her shoulder. She drew her hand up and placed it on his, squeezing tightly. He hand still on his, he brought them down, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb and forefinger.

"When I was a little girl, maybe ten years old, everything on Naboo seemed so beautiful and serene. Once I became Queen, I felt that I had the power to right every wrong that slithered its way into my society." She stopped, fighting back tears.

"After my first true test as a queen, the fateful day when Naboo was granted freedom, the Gungans and Naboo made peace, when Qui-Gon gave his life so bravely, the day you proved yourself worthy of a Knight, and Anakin became a Padawan, I no longer viewed my world a pure entity. It has been scarred."

Obi-Wan felt remorse for her, her grief palpable.

"Now, it is not only scarred, it has been charred. My world and life has been seared to cinders. There is nothing for me here except the inner demons of my past, an overflowing handful of ghosts and taunts."

"Your Highness, we must leave."

Amidala turned, transfixed with the silently falling snow. She tried to turn to see the palace for one last brief moment, but Obi-Wan stopped her.

"Don't look back, your Highness." Obi-Wan's heart sank as Amidala's eyes welled with tears. He brushed her cheek with his free hand.

"This is fate. Everything that has occurred was meant to be. We must not question the will ob the Force. Something good will come from this. Nothing comes from nothing, Amidala."

"Obi-Wan, fate is not by chance, but by choice. We choose our destiny. Nothing happens by chance. Life is a tangle. We can only choose a thread."

"Come on, by delaying we are also choosing our fate."

Amidala was freezing. She had been walking with Obi-Wan through the snow for over an hour. They made their way towards the far away woods where the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 were waiting in an unmarked transport ship.

Since they left, the wind had picked up and snow began to fall harder. They could barely see ten feet in front of them.

Obi-Wan held the top of his hood with one hand and Amidala's back with another. He didn't want to loose her in the storm. He could tell she was weakening.

Her teeth chattered as Amidala tried to hold on. Several times she had to stop, the wind too cold and air ridged. Each time Obi-Wan stopped with her, allowing her time to regain her strength. He did his best to shield her from the wind, and she clung to his arm for support. Yet she did not know how much further she could travel on foot.

"Obi-Wan, how much further?" Amidala cried weakly over the howling wind.

A thick gust of wind pushed Obi-Wan back a little, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm not sure," he yelled back. "I don't think it's that far off."

He kept trudging onward waiting for a response. "Your Highness?" Obi-Wan turned. "Amidala!"

The Queen lay face-down in the snow, already becoming invisible against the landscape.

The Jedi ran over to her, kneeling and scooping the Queen in his arms. He lightly brushed the snow from her face, her cheeks bright red and numb. Unconsciously, her teeth chattered, and strands of hair became knotted in the melting ice. Her eyes were closed, unaware of the fall she took.

Obi-Wan picked her up, gingerly cradling her in his arms. He had to get to the ship soon. He wasn't sure how much longer she could stand the cold. A focused on the Force and brought what little warmth he could horn to her. He feared that she was slipping away, an action that would curse him until the end of his days . . .

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan spotted the ship and hurried inside. The droids took off on his command as he rushed Amidala into one of the cabin rooms.

He laid her on one of the repulsor lift beds, careful not to arouse her. He stripped her of her wet cloak and boots, wrapping her into a wool blanket. Her face began to warm, the coloring becoming lighter shades of red.

Sitting himself in a repulsor lift chair, Obi-Wan watched over the sleeping queen.

Amidala awoke slowly, still fighting for memories. All at once, they came back to her, everything from the snow to the escape.

She pushed herself up suddenly, a dull ache penetrating her shoulder blades.

"No, your Highness," Obi-Wan soothed, gently pushing her back to bed and placing a warm rag onto her forehead. "You need to rest. That storm almost drained you."

Obi-Wan sat back down in his chair, face expressionless and eyes settled on the floor. "Amidala, I almost lost you out there. I was afraid that everyone I cared for, everyone I loved, had left me. Qui-Gon, Anakin, and . . . ," he paused, finally looking up at her, "and you."

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan leaned over her and placed on her lips a chaste kiss, the first and last kiss that he knew they would ever share.


End file.
